numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/WHAT IS THE RIGHT WAY TO WRITE THESE LETTERS!?
Look at this. The internet is having a new debate. First the dress, then Yanny vs. Laurel, and now this. Let’s take a closer look on these... things. DEBATE #1: THE DRESS I’m too lazy to explain this all so I’ll have ASAPScience do it for me. SPOILERS: The correct answer is black and blue. DEBATE #2: Y VS. L Again... SPOILERS: The answer is Laurel. DEBATE #3: DRAWING X Okay, finally. There are eight ways of writing a lowercase/uppercase X. So what? There are two ways of writing an O and we don’t care about that. Think of it this way: say you need to know the number of ways of writing a C. Well, there are two: forwards and backwards. And the number of ways of writing an uppercase I (without the serifs, so that’s one stroke). There are two: upwards and downwards. Then there are the more complicated letters, like uppercase R. Considering that the right leg is connected to the hip and you don’t connect strokes from opposite ends (like what you’d do to “p”) or get crazy and overlap strokes, there are 66 ways of writing “R” (the bolded one is the one I usually write): *1. one stroke, in one way (which we call “forwards”) *2. one stroke, in the other way (which we call “backwards”) *3. two strokes (in the form of “12”), one forwards, the other forwards *4. two strokes (in the form of “12”), one forwards, the other backwards *5. two strokes (in the form of “12”), one backwards, the other forwards *6. two strokes (in the form of “12”), one backwards, the other backwards *7~10. all four ways above, but the ORDER OF THE STROKES is backwards *11. two strokes (in the form of “P+leg”), one forwards, the other forwards *12. two strokes (in the form of “P+leg”), one forwards, the other backwards *13. two strokes (in the form of “P+leg”), one backwards, the other forwards *14. two strokes (in the form of “P+leg”), one backwards, the other backwards *15~18. all four ways above, but the ORDER OF THE STROKES is backwards *19. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, all forwards *20. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, first two forwards, third backwards *21. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, one forwards, second backwards, third forwards *22. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, one forwards, second two backwards *23. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, one backwards, the other two forwards *24. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, one backwards, second forwards, third backwards *25. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, first two backwards, third forwards *26. three strokes, in the order of 1-2-3, all backwards *27~34. all that in the order of 1-3-2 *35~42. all that in the order of 2-1-3 *43~50. all that in the order of 2-3-1 *51~58. all that in the order of 3-1-2 *59~66. all that in the order of 3-2-1 WHAT NOW? My full explanation is too long for this blog. I guess I’ll have to go Cary Huang and make a part two. Category:Blog posts